Until recently golf balls were typically divided into two general types or groups: 1) two piece balls and 2) wound balls (also know as three piece balls). The difference in play characteristics resulting from these different types of constructions can be quite significant.
Balls having a two piece construction are generally most popular with the recreational golfer because they provide a very durable ball while also providing maximum distance. Two piece balls are made with a single solid core, usually formed of a crosslinked rubber, which is encased by a cover material. Typically the solid core is made of polybutadiene which is chemically crosslinked with zinc diacrylate and/or similar crosslinking agents. The cover comprises tough, cut-proof blends of one or more materials known as ionomers such as SURLYNs®, which are resins sold commercially by DuPont or Iotek® which is sold commercially by Exxon.
The combination of the above-described core and cover materials provides a “hard” covered ball that is resistant to cutting and other damage caused by striking the ball with a golf club. Further, such a combination imparts a high initial velocity to the ball which results in increased distance. Due to their hardness however, these balls have a relatively low spin rate which makes them difficult to control, particularly on shorter approach shots. As such, these types of balls are generally considered to be “distance” balls. Because these materials are very rigid, many two piece balls have a hard “feel” when struck with a club. Softer cover materials such as balata and softer ionomers in some instances, have been employed in two piece construction balls in order to provide improved “feel” and increased spin rates.
Wound balls typically have either a solid rubber or liquid filled center around which many yards of a stretched elastic thread or yam are wound to form a core. The wound core is then covered with a durable cover material such as a SURLYN® or similar material or a softer cover such as balata. Wound balls are generally softer than two piece balls and provide more spin, which enables a skilled golfer to have more control over the ball's flight. In particular, it is desirable that a golfer be able to impart back spin to a golf ball for purposes of controlling its flight and controlling the action of the ball upon landing on the ground. For example, substantial back spin will make the ball stop once it strikes the landing surface instead of bounding forward. The ability to impart back spin onto a golf ball is related to the extent to which the golf ball cover deforms when it is struck with a golf club. Because wound balls are traditionally more deformable than conventional two piece balls, it is easier to impart spin to wound balls. However, wound higher spinning balls typically travel a shorter distance when struck as compared to a two piece ball. Moreover, as a result of their more complex structure, wound balls generally require a longer time to manufacture and are more expensive to produce than a two piece ball.
The United States Golf Association (USGA) has instituted a rule that prohibits the competitive use in any USGA sanctioned event of a golf ball that can achieve an initial velocity of greater than 76.2 meters per second (m/s), or 250 ft/s, when struck by a a USGA velocity testing machine driver with a velocity of 43.76 m/s, i.e., 143.8 ft/s (referred to hereinafter as “the USGA test”). However, an allowed tolerance of two percent permits manufacturers to produce golf balls that achieve an initial velocity of 77.7 m/s (255 ft/s).
Regardless of the form of the ball, players generally seek a golf ball that delivers maximum distance, which requires a high initial velocity upon impact. Therefore, in an effort to meet the demands of the marketplace, manufacturers strive to produce golf balls with initial velocities in the USGA test that approximate the USGA maximum of 77.7 m/s or 255 ft/s as closely as possible.
Therefore, golf ball manufacturers are continually searching for new ways in which to provide golf balls that deliver the maximum performance in terms of both distance and spin rate for golfers of all skill levels.
Relatively recently, a number of golf ball manufacturers have introduced multilayer golf balls, i.e., having multiple core intermediate mantle or outer core layer and/or cover layers, in an effort to overcome some of the undesirable aspects of conventional two piece balls, such as their hard feel, while maintaining the positive attributes of these golf balls (including their increased initial velocity and distance). Examples of multilayer balls include the Altus Newing (Bridgestone), Reygrande 2×2, Giga (Spalding), Strata (Spalding), Metal Mix (Dunlop), and Ultra Tour Balata (Wilson).
Additionally, a number of patents have been issued directed towards modifying the properties of a conventional two piece ball by altering the typical single layer core and/or single cover layer construction to provide a multilayer core and/or cover. The inventions disclosed in these patents are directed towards improving a variety of golf ball characteristics.
For example, there are a number of multilayer ball patents directed towards improving the spin, click or feel of solid balls while maintaining the distance provided by the solid construction. A variety of approaches to manipulating the core construction are described in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5.072,944 discloses a three-piece solid golf ball having a center and outer layer which are prepared from a rubber composition, preferably having a base rubber of polybutadiene. This patent teaches that it is desirable that the center core is softer than the outer layer, wherein the layers have a hardness (Shore C) of 25–50 and 70–90 respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,964 relates to a solid golf ball having a polybutadiene rubber core of a diameter not more than 32 mm, and a polybutadiene rubber intermediate layer having a specific gravity lower than that of the core material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,770 discloses a non-wound three-piece golf ball which includes a core of a highly filled synthetic rubber or polymeric material, an intermediate mantle or outer core layer of an unfilled synthetic rubber and a cover. The core and intermediate mantle or outer core layer have a hardness between 50–95.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,281 is directed towards a three-piece solid golf ball which has an inner core having a hardness of 25–70 (Shore C) and an outer shell having a hardness of 80–95 (Shore C), wherein the specific gravity of the inner core must be greater than 1.0, but less than or equal to that of the outer shell, which must be less than 1.3.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,871 concerns a golf ball having a three piece structure comprising an elastomer core, an intermediate layer of a thermoplastic material containing at least 10% of ether block copolymer, preferably blended with an ionomer and a thermoplastic cover.
Several additional patents are directed to golf balls having multiple cover layers. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,193 relates to a golf ball having a multilayer cover wherein the inner layer is a hard, high flexural modulus ionomer resin and the outer layer is a soft, low flexural modulus ionomer resin, wherein either or both layers may comprise a foamed ionomer resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,187 also relates to golf balls having a cover formed with multiple layers, wherein the outer layer is molded over the inner layer and comprises a blend of balata and an elastomer and the inner layer is an ionomer resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,434 is directed towards a golf ball having a cover which comprises an inner layer and an outer layer each of which comprise a thermoplastic resin, preferably the layers comprise of materials that are capable of fusion bonding with each other.
UK Patent Application Nos. GB 2,291,817 and 2,291,812 are both directed towards a wound golf ball with improved distance comprising a dual cover layer, wherein the inner cover layer has a high hardness as compared to the outer cover layer. These references teach that the cover layers may be formed from balata or ionomer resins and should have a combined thickness of less than 4 mm.
UK Patent Application No. GB 2,278,609 discloses a multilayer golf ball providing enhanced distance without sacrificing playability or durability comprising a core, an inner cover layer and an outer cover layer wherein the inner cover layer comprises a high acid ionomer and the outer cover layer comprises a soft ionomer or a non-ionomeric thermoplastic elastomer.
However, none of these patents disclose a multilayer ball having a very thin thermoset outer layer formed from a castable reactive liquid as disclosed herein to provide golf balls exhibiting a “progressive performance” such as those golf balls of the present invention.